Scaredy Squirrel
Scaredy Squirrel is a Canadian animated comedy television series based very loosely on the Scaredy Squirrel book series by Mélanie Watt. The series premiered on April 1, 2011 and ended on August 17, 2013. Plot The series chronicles the adventures of Scaredy, an energetic squirrel, and his best friend Dave, a skunk. Their antics take place in fictional Balsa City, and often at the local supermarket the Stash "N" Hoard, where Scaredy works as a stacker. Characters Main * Scaredy (voiced by Terry McGurrin) – A smart, germophobic, and occasionally shy orange squirrel who works as a stacker at a grocery store called Stash "N" Hoard and is fond of cleaning. * Dave (voiced by Jonathan Gould) – Scaredy's best friend who is a blue skunk. * Nestor (voiced by Patrick McKenna) – Nestor is a yellow canary who is the manager of Stash "N" Hoard. He is also Scaredy's boss and one of his enemies. * Momma (voiced by Jayne Eastwood) – A grouchy pastel pink canary who owns the Stash "N" Hoard, and who is Nestor's mother. Momma makes surprise appearances at any time, and is fond of firing people. * Paddy (voiced by David Berni) – A gray, egotistical ferret who is always making trouble for Scaredy. * Richard – Richard is Scaredy's inanimate pet plant. Richard seems to be slightly sadistic as seen when he forces Scaredy to wear the "Hat of Pain". * Sally (voiced by Linda Kash) – A turquoise trout who is deeply in love with Scaredy. Sally has lots of confidence and she thinks she and Scaredy could be a good couple, when in truth Scaredy is freaked out by her. * Mildred (voiced by Jamie Watson) – A toad who works at the Stash "N" Hoard and seems to be Nestor's only friend. She is always seen drinking a bottle of soda and is constantly burping. * Buck (voiced by David Berni) – A muskrat who works at the Stash "N" Hoard. He is friends with Scaredy and Dave. * Hatton (voiced by Dwayne Hill) – A mule who works at the Stash "N" Hoard. He is friends with Buck, Scaredy and Dave. Recurring * Millie (voiced by Laurie Elliott) – A strange domestic cow that lives in Balsa City. Often seen dancing. She also licks Scaredy in his sleep. * Philmore (voiced by Terry McGurrin) – An excited, nervous, fast-talking peacock who frequents the Stash "N" Hoard. * Sue – A female version of Scaredy whom Scaredy has a crush on. She wears a green dress and has a pony-tail. She first appeared in the episode "Acting Silly", but also appears at the beginning of the theme song. Episodes Broadcast Scaredy Squirrel premiered in Canada on April 1, 2011 on YTV, then on Nickelodeon on October 1, 2013. The US debut on Cartoon Network was on August 9, 2011. Qubo aired it between March 2017 and January 2019. Starz Kids & Family picked up the show that same month. The Latin American debut was on January 2, 2012. The UK station POP started to air episodes January 5, 2013, and was also shown in regularly scheduled programming on Pop Max. The Gaeilge debut on TG4 Ireland on 2015. It is currently available for streaming on Netflix in South Korea and Poland. Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2010's Category:Shows that premiered in 2011 Category:Scaredy Squirrel Category:Shows Category:Comedy Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:YTV Category:Cancelled shows Category:Shows based on books Category:Qubo